


Who's To Blame? (working title)

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Week three of Destiel Bingo. Prompt is ABO. I'm late posting this, and it's not at the word count it should be so it doesn't count as an X in that spot. I wanted to write it anyway because it's a precursor to one of my WIPs.





	Who's To Blame? (working title)

“What the hell?”

Dean woke up in complete darkness. The room was cold. Much colder than it needed to be. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. The room didn't feel familiar to him at all. There was no smell. No smell, except for Dean.

"What's going on?” He yelled into the dark and (hopefully not) empty room. “Hello?” Dean tried to get up, but found himself unable to move. He was strapped down. His arms and legs stretched out. Dean wasn't wearing any clothes. That's when he realized what had been happening all these weeks. The special food, the blood tests, the scans, everything. He was being prepared for breeding.

"Oh fuck…” he whispered. “No! Nononono! Let me outta here you assholes! You can't do this to me!”

All of a sudden the room lit up and Dean was momentarily blinded by the bright lights. He looked around and realized he had never seen this room before. It was bare except for a double sided mirror on one wall, and a door. Nothing else. The door opened and Dean was hit with the smell of pine and honey. It was an odd mix of smells, but it was the underlying scent that scared him the most. An alpha filled with arousal and need.

"Please, no.”

Dean fought against the restraints, but to no avail. There was no way he was getting out of this. Dean's legs started trembling and he could feel the slick coming out of him. The scent of the alpha must have sent him over the edge. His heat was beginning and there was no way to stop it.

"Please don't do this.”

Dean's voice fell on deaf ears, but it's not like anyone was listening. Nobody cared. He was here for one thing and one thing only: to be bred. The room was thick with the smell of arousal. It wasn't coming from Dean, but from the alpha in the corner. Dean turned his head to look at him. He was well built, dark hair, and the bluest of eyes Dean had ever seen. For a second, he thought maybe he could reason with the alpha, get him to stop. It was too late.

The Alpha Rage had already taken hold of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to an ABO fic I'm currently writing. I've never written ABO before, so be gentle with me.


End file.
